


through time and space

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Leviathans, Time Travel, dean and cas are kind of like time travel fbi agents?, interdimensional time travel fbi agents?, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in a day's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through time and space

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #22: Time
> 
> because i don't think this is ever going to come up again: OATMOT stands for Organization Against The Misusage Of Time

“18!”

18 wasn’t really Castiel’s number. Castiel was fairly new at this, years newer than Dean who could barely remember how many decades he’d been a part of the OATMOT. The _real_ 18 was some asshole Dean didn’t know, would probably never know, somebody older than dirt who was infinitely closer to being Number 1 than anybody Dean knew would ever be.

No, Castiel’s real number was huge, too many digits to even attempt bothering with. The important few were there at the end, and it wasn’t forbidden to use nicknames as long as they weren’t anybody’s _first_ name. First names were off-limits, spoken or otherwise, though that was a rule that was slowly eroding over time like so many archaic rules did. There was just too many of them to worry over whether someone’s real identity was still floating around, which was why it was generally considered fine for friends to use first names in private. Just as long as you never slipped up in front of your Designator, everything was fine and dandy.

But – so not what was important right now. “18! Get you stupid ass to the fucking Portal!”

Castiel’s glare was searing even from so far away, even when the guy was knee deep in Leviathan muck. Dean would normally be right there with him, but he needed to stand back and keep the Portal open for as long as he could. If it closed, they’d be stuck here for who knew how long. Probably long enough to become Leviathan chow, and Dean couldn’t let that happen.

Still, ever-so-slowly, the glittering edges of the Portal were caving in. They had minutes, maybe, probably less, and Castiel looked no closer to fending the Leviathan off. Even as he thought it, one of the slimy bastards snuck up behind his partner and latched onto his ankle. The subsequent cry of pain was more than enough incentive for Dean to abandon the Portal and charge in to help.

“18 – _Cas,_ just go!” Dean shouted over the revolting sound of squelching and hissing, stabbing the Leviathan attached to Castiel through the head. “Seriously, there’s nothing else we can do! We can’t take them all down without backup!”

Castiel nodded, though he was obviously not happy about it. No one liked having to report a failed mission back to their Designator, after all. He turned and sprinted for the Portal, which was nearly half the size it had been when Dean left it. Dean wasn’t far behind, and then they were both through the Portal, back in the Mission Room and snapping it shut so that no Leviathan could follow their trail.


End file.
